Shinrai
by Sally Fox
Summary: ***Chapter 3 finally up!!!!*** S+S story!!!! This takes place in the midieval times where Sakura's a princess and Syaoran's a knight. Yet they hide their true identities from each other and start falling in love. R&R!! ^_^ (old title was Capturing Love)
1. Friend or Foe?

**A/N: This is sort of an AU fic I guess. This story takes place in the medieval times PLUS there's dragons and stuffs. Ano...I'm thinking of having dragons and stuffs in it anyways. ^_^ Syaoran is a knight (sorry, he's not a prince although, being in the clan they are pretty rich. Just work with me here) and Sakura is a princess. This is a story of love between two pretenders. ~_^ I hope you like it. This is my first CCS fic. S+S forever!!!!!! Remember, this is an AU fic so I can make anything possible!!!!! Oh yeah!! Sakura and Syaoran are both 16. AU means Alternate Universe. Am I right? I always forget so if I'm wrong, do remind me. ^_^ Arigatou! **

Disclaimer: CCS is not mine!! It's CLAMP's so don't even think about it suers!!!! giggles That sounds funny!!! 

Before you read: There are still the Clow Cards, but some of them are different and are caught in different orders. The Clow has already been opened and so Kero is friends with Sakura and she has already caught three cards. (Plus having Windy with her.) Fly, Shadow, and Jump. 

Vocabulary:   
kaijuu = monster   
arigatou = thank you   
ano = um   
hoe = Sakura's exclamatory word   
kawaii = cute   
hai = yes   
gomen (gomen-nasai) = I'm sorry   
sugoi = wow 

*~*~*~*~* 

"talking"   
_thoughts or emphasis_

*~*~*~*~* 

Shinrai   
by: Sally Fox 

Chapter 1: Friend or Foe? 

*~*~*~*~* 

Sakura Kinomoto sat in front of her vanity mirror and sighed. She was said to be the most beautiful girl in all of Japan. (A/N: ^_^ just pretend) Every knight was after her and even the commoners were after her. She hated it when the knights told her that they'd win the tournament just for her and her beauty. It made her sick. Sakura didn't especially like jousting all too much but she had taken a big interest in swords as soon as she became a Card Captor. She learned many moves from it. 

Her mother had died from a severe sickness but her father still had the throne and didn't force her to get betrothed to anyone she didn't love. That's what she loved best about her father. Touya, her older brother, was next in line to take the throne. He was very over protective of Sakura although she could defend herself. After all, she _was_ a Card Captor now. Touya also teased Sakura and called her a kaijuu which is what's so annoying about him. 

Just then Tomoyo Daidouji waltzed gracefully into the room. Sakura had been best friends with Tomoyo since they were little. Tomoyo even found out about Sakura's card capturing adventures. She was a great help and an even better friend. Tomoyo tended to get carried away with herself though, when it came to Sakura. Always the best for her Sakura-chan! That's another reason Sakura loved Tomoyo. She didn't address her by her royal title. Tomoyo sewed weird costumes for Sakura, making her look like a court jester sometimes plus making short dresses that were inappropriate for a princess. Of course Tomoyo didn't care anything about that. She thought that Sakura was just so kawaii no matter what. 

"Guess what Sakura-chan?" squealed an excited Tomoyo. 

Sakura smiled thoughtfully. Tomoyo always seemed to know when Sakura was feeling down about things and always seemed to cheer her up somehow. 

"What?" Sakura asked feeling a little better. 

"I'm finished with your ball gown for tomorrow night!!!" Tomoyo plastered a huge smile on her fair face. 

"Tomoyo-chan, you didn't h..." 

"Of course I did!!! You're worth it Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo walked up and hugged Sakura. 

"Arigato Tomoyo-chan. Ano...where is it?" Sakura looked around herself hoping to see a hint of some amazing fabric somewhere. 

Tomoyo giggled. "It's a surprise silly!" 

"Hoe? No fair Tomoyo-chan!! Why'd you tell me it was done then?" Sakura pouted as she sat on her bed. 

"I couldn't wait!!!! You're going to love it!!" 

Sakura looked at Tomoyo pleadingly with a glint of sadness in them. "Please?? Will you show me the dress?" 

Tomoyo just smiled and cocked her head to the side. "Sakura-chan!!! I told you, it's a _surprise!!!_" 

Sakura smiled. She could never fool Tomoyo. She was about to suggest going on a run around the castle when a familiar sensation filled the air. "Tomoyo-chan, let's go for a walk. I sense a Clow Card." 

"Is it strong?" Tomoyo asked a little worried but excited at the same time. 

"Not very." Sakura stated trying to concentrate where it was coming from. 

Tomoyo squealed in delight. "It's a good thing that I have your next outfit ready!!!" Sakura sweatdropped at this. "Let me go get it!" Tomoyo started skipping happily out of the room. It was certainly a good day. 

"Alright but don't forget the cloaks too!!" Sakura called after her excited friend. 

"Don't worry, I won't!" 

"Wait!! Have you seen Kero-chan?!?" Sakura yelled, hoping Tomoyo heard but no one else had. 

"Nope!" she heard a faint reply. Sakura sighed. _Oh great. I have to go find Kero-chan_ plus _put on Tomoyo's outfit and still catch up with the card before it gets any stronger._

"Kero-chan!!! Oi!! Kero-chan!!! Where are you?" Sakura shouted as she started to exit her room. 

"Over here Sakura! No need to shout!!" Kero spoke from atop Sakura's windowsill. 

"Oh. Gomen. I didn't know you were in here. You were just so quiet." Sakura muttered to Kero as she saw he had stolen some food yet _again_ from the kitchen. "So you heard Tomoyo-chan and me talk about the Clow Card right?" 

"Hai. We better get a move on before it causes havoc in town. You don't want that, right?" Kero said stuffing the last of some chocolates in his mouth. 

"Right." Sakura nodded. Tomoyo came back into the room and shoved Sakura into the bathroom to get dressed. Sakura hated to have people dress for her and she hated it when people gave her baths. She preferred to do everything herself since she was little and was very stubborn about it. If she needed help then she'd ask for it. 

Sakura and Tomoyo wandered around outside a bit, taking in the fresh air and just enjoying things here and there while Sakura tried to figure out where the Clow Card was. After a while of wandering around, Sakura sensed another aura other than the Clow Card's. It was green and seemed to be much more closer than the Clow Card's but still far away. _I don't sense it being an evil aura, but then again you never know._ Sakura shrugged off the feeling of that aura being there and said, "I think it's coming from over there." She pointed towards the fields and up a little towards the forest. 

"At least it's not in town," stated Kero from inside Sakura's brown cloak. Tomoyo and Sakura had to wear brown cloaks so first of all, no one would think Sakura was a weirdo wearing some weird outfit and second, so no one would get the hunch that it was the princess. Not that Sakura got to go outside often except for the events of jousting and such. Not very many people would notice her being the princess but she did attract a lot of men from her beauty so a lot of men knew her from the events. Lately, she had been trying to hide in the shadows during the events but someone always seemed to notice her. 

*~*~*~*~* 

Syaoran Li awoke from a long slumber in the grassy fields. Being a knight was tiring and he hated it. He was so glad that he decided not to be a prince although being a knight wasn't really the best thing either. Even though he was a knight he was still betrothed to Meiling. Of course he was surprised that they didn't make him be prince but he was surprised that they'd do that rather than break of the marriage of him and Meiling. It's not that he didn't like her or anything it's just that she was so annoying and not to mention his cousin!!!! _Of course they probably didn't break off the marriage between us because of how Meiling is. She'd probably have a fit. "As long as you're not head over heels in love with someone else, I'm going to marry you."_ Syaoran played the thoughts back into his head until he was snapped out of them. 

_Oh yeah. I almost forgot, my mission. As a knight and clan member I have to retrieve the Clow Cards. Blah blah blah. I wish I could just lead a normal commoner life or something._ Syaoran stood up and started walking towards the card's aura when he sensed another one. It wasn't very close but he could still sense it. It was pink and didn't have a hint of evil to it. "Maybe it's the person with the Clow Cards, but then why is one of them free?" Syaoran muttered to himself, but shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the Clow Card as he took out his sword. _The card seems to be near the forest._

*~*~*~*~* 

As Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero reached the fields they removed they're cloaks. Kero floated freely about, having a very good time. Sakura looked up ahead and saw a speck of green in the fields heading towards the Clow Card. She sensed that same green aura. It seemed actually very friendly to her and she couldn't wait to meet whoever it was. For some reason that aura got her all excited. 

"Come on you guys!! Let's hurry!!" Sakura lunged forward with a sudden spur of excitement and adventure. 

"That's the spirit Sakura-chan!!" Tomoyo piped up as she threw the heavy cloaks at Kero and ran after her friends. 

As the trio reached the Clow Card they saw a small fire starting as a young man fought against what looked like, lightning. Lightning seemed to be weak so Sakura took sudden action. 

"Shadow card! Release and dispel! Shadow!" Shadow came out and engulfed Lightning. "Now!! Lightning! Return to your power...confined!!" The Lightning turned back into a card and floated towards Sakura. (A/N: I know that Syaoran didn't really help but Sakura is 16 and smarter. She's still dense though. ^_^) 

"Sugoi Sakura-chan!!!!" Tomoyo yelled with joy. "That had to be your best card capture yet!!" 

Sakura blushed a little. "Arigatou Tomoyo-chan." 

"Ano...," a deep baritone voice sounded behind Sakura and Tomoyo. 

"G-gomen-nasai!! I-I forgot you were there!!" Sakura stuttered as she turned around. She saw the most handsome man ever to be seen. He had beautiful brown eyes that matched his unruly hair that swayed in the breeze. Of course Sakura never judged anyone by there outer appearance, but Tomoyo seemed to be taken aback by his good looks. His green robes and hat gave him an even more handsome feature as Tomoyo noticed. She didn't really quite get taken with men by their looks either, but his handsome features just stood out so all she could do was stare. 

"Ano...hello. I guess I should introduce myself. I'm Kinomoto Sakura and this here is my best friend, Daidouji Tomoyo. We're commoners." Sakura added a little hastily. 

Syaoran just looked at her. She was very beautiful with her soft auburn hair and green eyes that seemed to have a happy glint in them that never went away. She wore the most absurd outfit he had ever seen. It was pink and black with a cat tail attached and cat ears. Even though she was very beautiful Syaoran didn't judge people by outward appearance and he wasn't much of a people person anyways. He noticed she was waiting for him to respond so he bowed. "I'm Li Syaoran and I'm also a commoner although I'm from Hong Kong, China." Syoaran stood upright and raised an eyebrow. "You two don't really look like commoners." 

"Eheh! What do you mean? Of course we're commoners!! Right Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura elbowed Tomoyo. 

"Hai!" she responded, smiling politely at Syaoran. 

"Whatever. Kinomoto-chan I..." Syaoran started but was cut off by Sakura. 

"Please, call me Sakura." Sakura smiled happily at Syaoran. Syaoran blushed although he had no clue as to why he did. 

"Ano...Sakura-chan, I didn't really need your help back there you know. I'm here for the Clow Cards so hand them over!!" Sakura just looked at him confused and a bit hurt. "Well? You have caught some, haven't you?" Syaoran asked getting a bit impatient. Just then Kero flew up. 

"Why do I have to carry your stupid cloak Sakura?!?!" Kero spat angrily. 

"Who the heck is that?" Syaoran asked, pointing towards Kero. 

"Oh. This is Kero-chan." Sakura said casually. 

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "Y-you mean to tell me that t-this stuffed animal is Cerberus?(did I spell that right?) Guardian of the seal?" Syaoran asked with his jaw still dropped. 

"Hey!! Watch it buddy!!" Kero yelled at Syaoran. 

"First a pathetic Card Captor and now this? You people are so weak!" Syaoran said as he rolled his eyes. 

Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes. Had she just heard him right? Had he just called her a pathetic Card Captor? It wasn't as easy as it looked and besides, she had pretty much saved Syaoran. "Li-kun, I think you should think about people's feelings before letting pride get in the way." Sakura whispered and ran off, followed by Tomoyo and Kero after biting Syaoran's finger. 

Syaoran looked at their backs as they ran. His eyes softened and he felt a bit hurt. _She's right. And she didn't even yell at me. Maybe I should protect her._ Syaoran shook his head. _Why do I have those thoughts? What makes me think that? She's just a little girl that doesn't understand a thing._ His thoughts didn't hide the hurt that still shown on his face as he walked slowly towards town. _Maybe I should apologize. No! That shows weakness. I'll just practice sword fighting until I'm ready to compete._

*~*~*~*~* 

As Sakura ran she couldn't stop thinking of Syaoran. _Why? Why did I react like that? I never react like that to anyone!! Why do I feel hurt inside? It's not like I feel anything for that guy. I just met him! But where will he stay the night? It seems he just got here since I never really sensed his aura before. Why should I care anyways?_ Sakura sighed as she debated with herself whether to go back for him or not. 

*~*~*~*~* 

**A/N: Well...that's it for chappie one!!! I'm trying to make the chapters sorta like one episode. So what did ya think? Yukito and Touya are out sparring...somewhere else in Japan so they aren't around. Plus, Sakura doesn't LIKE like Yukito and neither does Syaoran in my fic. ^_^ R&R if you would. If you totally think it's boring then please tell me and I won't continue. Yes, this is definitely S+S!! It might also be T+E cuz I think they make a kawaii couple too!!**


	2. More Than Friends?

**A/N: Here is the second chappie!! I would like to thank all you good lil reviewers out there fer reviewing!! ^_^ Yay! Makes me wanna write. Just wanna remind you that this is an AU fic. Oh ya and in this story I just wanna tell you that Tomoyo and Sakura put their cloaks back on so......now they're wearing them! Oh yes and I'm not really going to put in card capturing that much. That's just how Sakura and Syaoran met okay? (Card capturing is much to complicating for me to write. ^_^) That is why I changed the titled to "Shinrai" from the before titled "Capturing Love". Oh ya and shinrai means faith as in trust. **

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS tho sometimes I _totally_ wish I do. CLAMP does.

Vocabulary:   
(shinrai = faith)   
arigatou = thank you   
ano = um   
iie = no   
ohayo = good morning 

*~*~*~*~* 

"talking"   
_thoughts or emphasis_

*~*~*~*~* 

Shinrai   
by: Sally Fox 

Chapter 2: More Than Friends? 

*~*~*~*~* 

Sakura skidded to a halt right in front of the entrance to the village. Tomoyo just about collided with her, but instead found herself falling to the ground face first as Sakura made a u-turn back around towards Syaoran. 

_He may not be the brightest person in the world but he needs someone to show him around._ Sakura thought as she ran towards the small green speck in the distance. (A/N: Sakura is just waaay too nice. Don't you think? ^_^) She had been running a long time and was a bit exhausted from using her magic before, but kept on running. 

*~* 

Syaoran felt a little down about the event that had just taken place moments before but soon gained his composure and his normal attitude. Or at least he thought. As Syaoran looked further out into the fields a speck of pink heading his way caught his eye. _Sakura?_ He shook the thought out of his head remembering that she had run away from him. _Must have said something wrong._

As the figure came closer and closer into view Syaoran knew who it was. _What a weird girl. Why's she coming back?_ Syaoran could see that Sakura was breathing heavily and the closer she got, the slower she got. 

The emerald eyed girl stopped in front of Syaoran panting heavily. She looked up into Syaoran's emotionless dark eyes without any hint of anger to her own eyes. All Syaoran saw was happiness mixed with excitement which confused him greatly. Hadn't he just made her run off before? Actually girls seemed to run away from him but always came back and glomped him so he just shrugged it off the coming back thing. _Maybe she's attracted to me like the rest of the world._ Syaoran rolled his eyes at that thought but then again she hadn't glomped him. 

Syaoran quickly looked back into the young girl's innocent eyes and saw her swaying a bit. He started to reach out his arm to support her but thought better of it. Just in case she was attracted to him he didn't want her to think he liked her. Sakura didn't even seem to notice his attempt. 

"L...Li-kun.........I'd...I'd......I'd like like to..." Sakura started but failed as she fainted from exhaustion. Syaoran stood stiff as a board as Sakura fell right into his arms. He fought back a blush as he held her there while her friend and that weird stuffed animal came hurriedly up to him. It's not every day he held a gorgeous young girl in his arms. Syaoran had actually never really held a girl before in his life! Besides Meiling jumping all over him plus when Meiling wasn't around he was usually glomped by tons of girls so he sort of felt weird holding Sakura when usually it was the girl holding him. 

"Sakura-chan?!?!" Tomoyo yelled frantically towards her friend as she saw her fall. "Sakura-chan!!!" Tomoyo ran to Sakura's side and aided Syaoran in supporting Sakura. "Li-kun, what happened?" 

"How should I know?" Syaoran answered a bit more harsh than he had intended as he lifted Sakura in his arms. 

Tomoyo just ignored his tone and talked to him as if Syaoran would do anything she said. "We better get her to the nearest hotel. Li-kun? Would you mind carrying Sakura-chan for me? I'm not very strong you know." 

"Nani?!?! Me? Iie!!! No way!!!!" Syaoran yelled as he was about to set Sakura on the ground. 

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed. She was worried for Sakura since Sakura never usually fainted. "Please Li-kun? After all, she came back for you. It would be rude to not grant a lady her request." Tomoyo told Syaoran matter-of-factly. 

"Well, she probably only came back for me because she's attracted to me like every other girl in this world. Plus, she's just a commoner." Syaoran stated as he stood back up, still holding Sakura in his arms. 

Tomoyo giggled at his stubbornness. "Well I doubt that Sakura is attracted to _you_ Li-kun. Sakura never judges men by their outward appearance. I don't even know why she came back for you. Plus, you're a commoner too you know." Tomoyo smiled and then looked to her side noticing how strangely quiet Kero had been through all of this. She shrugged it off as Kero kept glaring at Syaoran, and giggled as Kero looked at Sakura's limp form and back to Syaoran who was holding her. 

Syaoran just stood there letting Tomoyo's words sink in. He had forgotten that he was going to pretend to be a commoner so not as many girls would glomp him. _Hopefully._ Syaoran sighed. Tomoyo was right and he had no idea how to retaliate to her little speech she had just given so he just gave in. "Fine. Have it your way, but I'll only carry her to where you want me to." _But didn't Sakura-chan want to tell me something? Maybe I'll stay until she wakes up and after she tells me I'll leave. I guess._

*~* 

Syaoran looked around the village as he followed Tomoyo. He started becoming nervous as girls kept staring at him with a dreamy look in their eyes. He had told Tomoyo his girl problem before they entered the village and asked if he could wear Sakura's cloak. Tomoyo had instantly told him no and begged him to leave it on her so he gave in but became a bit curious of as why. 

All the girls around seemed they would just jump on him any second but none did. They all seemed interested him, but they all of a sudden seemed interested in the bundle he was carrying and jealousy spread throughout their faces as he passed by. 

Syaoran let out a sigh of relief and actually smiled down on Sakura, thankful she was actually in his arms. He soon realized what he was doing and turned a light shade of red. _Was I just staring at her?_ Syaoran shook his head. _I'm probably just so happy that I'm not getting swarmed by ladies for once._ He nodded as if agreeing with himself. 

Tomoyo stopped abruptly, making Syaoran run right into her. "Gah!! Next time tell me when you're stopping." Syaoran stated angrily instead of saying sorry. 

Tomoyo just ignored his attitude. (A/N: Man she's good at that!!) "I think we'll stay here for a while." Tomoyo said as she looked at the hotel. 

"Huh? Why here? Don't you have a house or something?" Syaoran asked, refusing to go inside until he got an answer. 

Tomoyo nodded her head. "We have a house but I'm sure Sakura-chan would like a place for you to stay. Don't worry because Sakura-chan and I are very good friends with the manager of this place so I'm sure he'll give you free rent. He's very kind." Tomoyo started to head inside but noticed Syaoran still standing outside. 

_Sakura-chan would like a place for me to stay?_

"So, are you coming in or do you just want to stand there holding Sakura-chan all day?" Tomoyo teased. Syaoran nodded his approval and entered the building, not hearing the teasing tone in her voice. "Do you mind sitting down for a bit? I'm going to tell the manager about your stay okay? Just leave it all to me." 

Syaoran nodded and sat down with Sakura on his lap. He tried hard to listen to what Tomoyo and the manager were talking about but they were too quiet. After a moments time he stopped trying and looked at Sakura's form. It seemed she was just sleeping now and wasn't as pale as before. _Sakura-chan wants a place for me to stay? Is that why all her energy ran out? Because she wanted to make sure I had a place to stay?_ Syaoran thought as he looked at her beautiful face. No one had ever been so nice to him in all his years. Especially because he was always cold to everyone and never showed any emotions. 

"Come on Li-kun. I'll show you to your room." Tomoyo led Syaoran to a small room that was actually pretty nice. "I hope this is all right for you. Sakura always liked small rooms. I just thought you might too. You can have this room for as long as you like. Oh, and you can put Sakura-chan on your bed until she wakes up if you don't mind." 

"Ano...okay." Syaoran set Sakura down on his bed and walked over to a chair to sit down. 

"I'm gonna go get some food for you with Kero-chan so we'll be right back." Tomoyo said as she headed for the door. 

"Oh boy!!! FOOOOOOOD!!!" Kero yelled excitedly and rushed after Tomoyo. 

"Watch Sakura-chan for me okay?" Tomoyo ordered Syaoran as she left the room with Kero before Syaoran could say anything. 

A few minutes later Sakura stirred and opened her eyes. She looked around the room until they fell upon Syaoran's brown eyes looking straight at her. She suddenly bolted upright. "Hoe?!?!?" 

"Good. You're finally up. Now what were you going to tell me?" Syaoran asked getting straight to the point. "And you know you shouldn't wear yourself out like that. It's bad for your health, and you didn't need to get me a place to stay because I can find my own place to stay. I can take care of myself you know." 

"Well first off you're a visitor so you deserve to be treated a place to stay, and I'd like to show you around the village so you can get to know it better." Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "By the way what happened back there?" 

Tomoyo suddenly walked in. "Back! Oh hi Sakura-chan! I see you're up now and that is so wonderful!!! I was afraid you'd be asleep the rest of your life!" 

Sakura giggled. "So how did I get here Tomoyo? What happened back there?" 

"Why, you fainted Sakura-chan. I guess you pushed yourself a little too far. Thank goodness Li-kun caught you and carried you here." Tomoyo beamed as she sat on the bed with Sakura. 

Sakura turned towards Syaoran with a greatful look in her eyes. "Arigatou Li-kun. I really appreciate you carrying me, and thank you for helping out with the card capture because if you hadn't weakened it I probably would've been dead." 

Syaoran was a bit taken aback by Sakura's sudden kindness but thought nothing of it. "Yeah well stay out of this card capturing thing because the cards are mine! Now would you three mind leaving me alone? I need to think about some things." Syaoran coldly said as he walked to the door and opened it. 

Sakura smiled at him and walked to the door. "Okay. See you tomorrow!" With that, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Kero left. 

_Huh? See you tomorrow? What's that supposed to mean?_

***~*~6 months later~*~***

Syaoran lay awake in his bed. It had been six months and he still hadn't told anyone that he was a knight. He still went out and trained and everything but he wanted to compete in the tournaments. Now and again a picture of Sakura would pop up in his head and every time he saw her he would blush madly and sometimes even run away. 

_What are these feelings? They are so strange. I don't understand them. Why do I keep thinking of Sakura?_ A knock on the door brought Syaoran out of his thoughts. 

"Li-kun? Can I come in?" it was Sakura. Syaoran's heart started to beat faster and faster. He got up and walked to the door. 

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Syaoran said as he opened the door to let Sakura in. Ever since this last month Syaoran had become much nicer to Sakura and thought about her constantly. They had merged into very good friends and Sakura usually came over to his hotel every day. "What brings you here?" Syaoran said his usual greeting as he did every day with a bright smile that somehow only came for Sakura. His smile soon faded as he saw tears in Sakura's eyes. "Sakura-chan? Why are you crying?" 

"A messenger sent me a message saying...saying that my brother died." Sakura cried. "I came here because Tomoyo-chan is in the village with Kero-chan doing some shopping and I don't know where. If you don't want me here then I can just go. I know how you hate being around people so…" 

"Iie. It's fine Sakura-chan. I don't mind at all." Syaoran gave Sakura a warm and rare smile while stepping out of the way to let her in. 

"Arigatou Syaoran-kun." Sakura whispered as she walked by him. 

"Huh? What did you say?" Syaoran asked blushing a bit. _I thought I heard her call me Syaoran._

"Arigatou." Sakura said as she tried wiping away the tears. 

"I thought I heard you call me Syaoran. I...I mean...it's all right if you call me Syaoran. I...I would l...like that." Syaoran stuttered. 

Sakura smiled and walked up to Syaoran. "Arigatou. Syaoran-kun." Without thinking, Sakura rested her head as she cried some more for her brother's death. Syaoran wrapped his arms around Sakura and rested his head on hers. 

"It'll be okay Sakura-chan. I'm always here for you if you need me." Syaoran whispered in Sakura's ear as he took in a faint smell of cherry blossoms from her hair. 

Sakura opened her eyes wide in surprise. Syaoran was actually comforting her. She shut her eyes. It felt so good to have him hold her. She had never felt so comfortable being around a man before as she did now with Syaoran. Her heart started to beat very fast as Syaoran moved his hands down to her waist and hugged her to him. 

"Shhh. It's okay Sakura. I'm here for you." Syaoran whispered as he started to swing her slowly, back and forth, as if to lull her to sleep. 

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and right before she fell asleep in his arms she whispered, "Arigatou.......Syaoran-kun." 

**A/N: A little shorter than the last one but oh well. I hope it was okay. ^_^ Next chappie will be out whenever I finish it!!**


	3. Sweet Melodies

**A/N: Lets just say I finally finished this!! *phew! wipes brow***   
  
Shinrai   
by: Sally Fox   
  
**Chapter 3: Sweet Melodies**   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sakura opened her eyes slowly and stared at the ceiling. She didn't remember seeing that ceiling before. A flash of events flashed back into her mind as she bolted upright realizing she was in Syaoran's bed for the second time in months.   
  
"Hoeeeeee!!!"   
  
Syaoran laughed at Sakura's familiar remark to most everything. "Here. I made you some lunch. You slept quite a long time and I thought you might be hungry." Syaoran laid the tray in Sakura's lap and smiled thoughtfully. Sakura smiled gratefully up at him as her cheeks started to burn a bright red. _Why do I feel so hot all of a sudden?_   
  
"Arigato Li-kun!" Sakura quickly hung her head and ate to her heart's content. She also hoped Syaoran wouldn't see her face just in case it looked red because it sure felt that way.   
  
Syaoran frowned as he heard how she had said his name. _Maybe she forgot about this morning or maybe she chose to forget or…I don't know. How am I supposed to know? Why does it matter anyways? She's always called me Li before._ Syaoran gave out a loud depressing sigh without knowing it.   
  
Sakura looked over in Syaoran's direction as she heard him sigh. Her cheeks had almost reached their normal color by now. "What's wrong Li-kun? Er……I mean…um…" Sakura thought back to that morning. How Syaoran had comforted her. How he had soothed her to rest from being so exhausted and worried. How he had said the right words at the right moments. How he had said she could call him Syaoran from now on. "Syaoran-kun." Sakura finished her sentence. She blushed as she said his name but had no clue as to why.   
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled a very rare smile that Sakura had only seen just lately. A gentle and caring smile. Sakura blushed even more. _What is wrong with me? Why does my heart beat so fast when I look at him?_ Sakura quickly got up and broke the eye contact that they were making just seconds ago without even giving Syaoran time to respond to her question. "Uhhh…er…I…I sh-should go." She looked out the window to see for how long she had stayed. "Oh dear! My father will be worried sick about me!! He's probably home by now! Thank you so much for everything Syaoran-kun!"   
  
All Syaoran could do was nod. He had no clue what to say to her at this moment. After what had happened earlier he didn't know if she was mad or uncomfortable or whatnot.   
  
Sakura left hastily and sighed as she started walking down the dirt road. Without knowing why she turned around to take another look at the hotel he was staying at. She glanced up at his window and saw him looking straight at her. Her face started turning red as she bolted faster than a racehorse.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
As Sakura entered the castle area, glancing back now and then like usual to see that Syaoran didn't follow her, she turned towards where all the horses were kept. There was one horse she had taken interest in probably about one month after Syaoran had arrived. She found out that the horse didn't have a name yet so she secretly named it herself. She called her (the horse is a girl) Suikazura. The horse was a jousting horse and belonged to one of the knights but strange enough, Suikazura had not been ridden on yet. Or so Sakura thought. Sakura tried to ride Suikazura, but Suikazura wouldn't let her, which she thought was really strange, but let it pass anyways.   
  
"Good afternoon Sui-chan!" Sakura greeted the beautiful honey colored horse. Sakura had come up with a nickname for Suikazura when she became very fond of Sui. Sui had also become very fond of Sakura but Sui loved her owner best, which is of course the knight.   
  
Sui neighed as Sakura patted her muzzle making Sakura giggle. Sakura hugged Sui around the neck and got a quick picture of Syaoran in her mind, shocking her. She backed away from the horse a little bit and shook her head as the blood rushed quickly to her face. "What is wrong with me Sui-chan? Why do I keep thinking of him?" Sakura took a brush and started to brush Sui's golden brown mane. When Sakura had stopped she looked into Sui's eyes and saw a flashback of Syaoran holding her. Sakura's face was like a beet as she patted Sui's muzzle once more. "You have very beautiful eyes Sui-chan." Sakura whispered softly. _They remind me of Syaoran's eyes._ Without even knowing it Sakura started to daydream. Sui was a bit concerned because Sakura had never done that before. She nudged Sakura, which made her blush more, if at all possible.   
  
"Sui-chan, I had better get going. Papa won't be at all pleased if I'm late." Sakura kissed Sui and ran off with a little bit different personality than she had had yesterday.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Syaoran glanced out the window to see Sakura off like he did sometimes when she left his house. He always did it knowing that she would never look back. He didn't know why he did it but it always made his heart flutter. She was only about 5 feet from his hotel when something most unexpected happened. Sakura looked back. Syaoran's face started to turn red, but he didn't have the courage to move. He saw Sakura look at him and then run faster than anyone he had ever seen before.   
  
Syaoran felt a bit down after this. _She must hate me now. How am I going to face her tomorrow after all that had happened today?_ Syaoran sighed but got an idea that usually always cheered him up.   
  
He walked up to the castle gate and addressed himself formally to the guard so he could be let into the stables. As Syaoran neared the stall where his horse was at he thought he had heard a feminine voice from inside. Just to be sure, he slipped quietly into an empty stall right next to his and peered over the fence.   
  
What he saw shocked him. _Sakura? What's she doing here?_   
  
"Sui-chan, I had better get going. Papa won't be at all pleased if I'm late." Sakura kissed Sui and then ran off.   
  
Syaoran smiled and then entered Sui's stall once Sakura was gone. "Sui-chan eh?" Syaoran cooed in a most gentle voice. Syaoran loved horses and when he had first laid eyes on Sui-chan he had fallen in love with her and thought she would be a most wonderful horse for jousting. "Let's go for a ride all right Sui-chan?" Syaoran tried to hop on Sui but Sui moved out of the way making Syaoran land right on his butt. "Sui-chan!!" Syaoran scowled playfully, but changed it to a sly smile. "If that's how you wanna play then no song for you today."   
  
Syaoran started to walk out of the stall but was blocked by Sui. Syaoran smiled. "All right then Sui-chan. Take me around the practice field 30 times and I'll sing you to sleep tonight. Deal?" As if Sui understood everything she nodded her head. Syaoran got the equipment and did Sui up then hopped on. "All right Sui-chan, let's go!" Syaoran gave her a slight kick and she bolted off around the practice field.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Sakura got dressed into a satin blue dress and spread herself onto her bed with continuous thoughts of Syaoran running through her mind. Every little thought and detail about him made her blush. _Why? What is this feeling? I've never felt anything like this before about anyone._ Sakura placed her hand over her heart and felt it going wild as the flashback of Syaoran comforting her and holding her came back. It settled after a moment. _It's probably just nothing. It's only because men had never been allowed to hold me before, but why didn't I pull away?_ Sakura thought for a moment. _Because…because…_ She heard some horse hooves outside and so she walked gracefully to her window so she wouldn't trip on her dress. She squinted her eyes and notice that Syaoran was riding a horse.   
  
Sakura placed her elbows on the windowsill and placed her head on her hands. Her heart started to go wild as she watched him. Her face couldn't control the blood. "Because I didn't want to pull away." Sakura mumbled softly. As she watched him ride around the practice field like a professional she sighed and felt as though Syaoran was holding her again. For some reason she wanted to feel those strong and gentle arms around her once more, and hear soothing words coming from his deep baritone voice that was music to her ears.   
  
Sakura finally noticed what horse Syaoran was riding. "Sui-chan? Sui-chan never lets anyone ride her!!" Sakura hurried down the stairs and outside but was stopped by one of the knights.   
  
_Oh no!! It's that REALLY annoying knight again that always tries to flirt with me during the jousting tournaments!!_ Sakura thought as she curtsied and tried to act polite. "Excuse me but I'm in a hurry."   
  
"What for milady? Oh yes, I know."   
  
"You do?" Sakura asked surprised.   
  
"Of course. That's why I'm here. You probably forgot that I'm the one that's escorting you everywhere today."   
  
"But…"   
  
"No buts, your father asked special permission of me to do this. Even though it takes up my whole day I'd be more than happy to escort you."   
  
Sakura didn't know what to do. This guy wouldn't let her go to the stables by herself. She sighed making it clear to herself that she was giving in. _I'll have a talk with Sui tonight then._   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Late that night when that annoying knight had finally left, Sakura crept outside to the stables. As she neared Sui's stall she heard something but she couldn't quite make it out. She stood right outside the stall now and could tell that it was someone singing. It was a male singing and he had the most wonderful voice. Sakura knew that voice but she couldn't quite match it up since they were singing. She let the voice take over her body as she sat up against the fence and shut her eyes. Sakura also loved to sing and so she fell instantly in love with this guys voice and wanted to meet him as soon as it was over. The song ended too soon but Sakura took this chance to enter, hoping she wasn't being rude.   
  
"Ano…S-Syaoran-kun?" Sakura stuttered as she noticed Syaoran in the stall. She started blushing the moment she recognized him. Syaoran started blushing too.   
  
"S-Sakura-chan?" Syaoran stuttered also as he sank further in the hayloft.   
  
"That was you singing? I-I…"   
  
"I had better be going. It's late. See you tomorrow Sakura-chan." Syaoran rushed to the stall gate and opened it, but before he left he gave Sakura a quick smile after saying "see you tomorrow" and ran out.   
  
Sakura quickly ran out the gate and yelled after Syaoran. "Matte Syaoran-kun!!" Syaoran stopped and turned his head slightly towards Sakura. "Ano…w-would you mind s-singing to me sometime?"   
  
Syaoran smiled and although Sakura couldn't see it his cheeks started to turn red. "If it wouldn't be a bother to you then I'd be happy to. How about tomorrow night?"   
  
Sakura lifted her head and smiled brightly. "Here at the stables? That would be wonderful!" Sakura smiled and waved. "Tomorrow Syaoran-kun! Don't forget!" Sakura stared at Syaoran's back until he was out of site. She smiled to herself and lifted her hands to her heart. Sakura started feeling a bit light headed and could barely make out what he had said earlier. She headed back to the castle to get some sleep.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
  
Syaoran woke up early the next morning and stretched his limbs out slowly. He got dressed quickly and headed down to cook for the hotel members. Syaoran's attitude had changed a lot over the past months, so he decided to pay the manager back for letting him stay in a room, by cooking breakfast for everyone every morning. The hotel seemed to have many more customers ever since Syaoran had started cooking.   
  
Syaoran went to work on his cooking when one of the waitresses stumbled clumsily into the kitchen with excitement written all over her face.   
  
"Sir! You must hurry! There are some special guests here who want you to serve them in person! Can't keep them waiting! They're at table number 4!"   
  
Just as quickly as the waitress had come she had gone. Syaoran scratched his head confusedly and shrugged it off.   
  
Syaoran held the tray in him arms and carried it out the door carefully. Right as he entered the breakfast foyer he practically dropped the tray. _What are Sakura and Tomoyo doing here? They're at table four too!_ A blush crossed his face as he made his way to their table. "Ano…hello Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan. May I sit with you?" Sakura nodded and gestured towards the seat next to her. Syaoran sat down in it as fast and slow as he could. Tomoyo and Sakura started eating in silence although Sakura wasn't eating much. She kept glancing at Syaoran now and then who had taken interest in his lap. After moments of uncomfortable silence and loads of weird looks from people eating at the hotel, Syaoran cleared his throat. "Ano…what brings you two here today? I mean, you two have never eaten breakfast here before."   
  
Sakura smiled thoughtfully while she tried to concentrate on her food although it wasn't working. "Well, I just thought it would be much more cheerful for you if we treated you to breakfast." Sakura nodded towards the extra plate of food and smiled. Syaoran smiled gratefully back and started eating his food.   
  
"So…you still want to come to the stables tonight Sakura-chan?" Syaoran asked absentmindedly as he dug into his food making it clear that he was quite hungry.   
  
Sakura giggled at his good manners but still being able to eat so quickly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world Syaoran-kun."   
  
"Syaoran-kun? When did you start calling him by his first name?" Tomoyo asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.   
  
Sakura and Syaoran both blushed. "Well, he said that I could call him Syaoran-kun from now on. It also makes me feel better to call him that since the incident." Tears were clearly welling up in Sakura's eyes but she wouldn't let them fall.   
  
"That's so kawaii!!" Tomoyo stated with stars in her eyes. Syaoran just sweatdropped.   
  
*~*~*~*~* later that night *~*~*~*~*   
  
Syaoran sat in the stable humming to his self as he waited for Sakura to come. Moments passed and she still didn't show. Syaoran soon began to doubt himself, but just as he was starting to dose off he heard someone.   
  
"Sakura?" he asked hopefully.   
  
"Hai, Syaoran-kun." Sakura opened the gate and hopped in. "A bit chilly tonight wouldn't you say?" she said while rubbing her bare skin a little. Syaoran nodded and moved over so Sakura could lie in the hay that was warm from his body heat. She sat down a little nervously and as soon as she did Syaoran began to sing.   
  
Minute's later Sakura's eyes began to droop and she snuggled closer to Syaoran for warmth. He smiled and extended his arm towards her, bringing her straight to his chest. She warmed up instantly and began to dose off from the sweet melody of his tone and started singing along. His baritone voice made Sakura shiver with pleasure, which made her get closer to him. She giggled at parts where his voice really tickled her and soon her voice started drowning out. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. Syaoran blushed hard, but smoothed her hair just the same. He whispered her name softly and started dosing himself. Right before he fell fully asleep he thought he heard Sakura mumble his name. Syaoran was beat red by the time he fell asleep.   
  
Meanwhile, a figure watched from the shadows and narrowed its eyes at the two. Mainly at Syaoran. 


End file.
